Por Ele
by JenKrushnic
Summary: Benny iria se Dean pedisse. - Denny unilateral com Destiel.


**Por Ele**

_Se você não quiser, eu entendo completamente. – ouviu-o dizer e seus olhos se voltaram para os olhos muito verdes de Dean

_Quando Dean Winchester pede um favor, ele não está brincando. – andou alguns passos, olhando para baixo, voltando depois seus olhos para o caçador. É claro que não estava considerando, já tinha tomado sua decisão desde aquela ligação. Faria por Dean.

_Benny, te mandar de volta pra lá é a ultima coisa que eu jamais quis fazer.

_Eu sei, eu sei. – e entendia mesmo. De verdade.

_Mas meu irmão caçula está preso lá embaixo.

_Esse seria o irmão caçula que queria me matar, certo? – estava brincando com ele, tentando ao máximo ouvir mais daquela voz.

_Você tem acesso ao lugar. – Dean parecia desesperado, inseguro.

_Por 'acesso' você quer dizer 'ser decapitado'?

_É você está certo... É pedir demais... – ele se lamentava. – Eu não estive exatamente disponível para te ajudar ultimamente.

_O quê? – e deu um sorrisinho. – Oh, qual é, Dean. Você sabe que eu amo um desafio. – queria dizer outra coisa, queria dizer que o amava, porque talvez amizade não definisse mais aquilo que sentia. Dean o fazia se sentir no chão, exatamente como 'ela' fazia, quando era humana.

_Tá falando sério? – ele não parecia acreditar que faria aquilo por ele.

_Ei, ele é seu irmão. – Benny iria se Dean pedisse. – Vamos fazer isso. – disse por fim.

_Eu fico te devendo. – ouviu ele dizer, mas não queria que ele se sentisse na obrigação de trazê-lo de volta, na verdade, não queria voltar mais.

_Você não me deve nada. A verdade é que eu poderia dar um tempo de tudo isso aqui.

_Tem sido tão difícil assim? – sentiu vontade de sorrir, Dean estava usando com ele quase o mesmo tom de voz preocupada que usava com Castiel.

_Eu não me encaixo bem, Dean. – estava sendo sincero, achava que combinava mais com aqueles monstros que tentara deixar no passado, mas nunca conseguira. – Nem com os vampiros e muito menos com os humanos. Eu não pertenço a esse lugar. E depois de um tempo... Isso te esgota. – não queria mais ficar, não tinha mais porque ficar. – Certo... Como eu sofro! Como se você precisasse ouvir tudo isso. – se sentiu patético.

_Bem, quando você voltar, vamos consertar tudo isso, ok?

_Quando eu voltar? – talvez não tivesse sido claro o suficiente.

_Sim, você acha o portal e você sai do Purgatório de carona com o Sam como fez comigo, ok? – limitou-se a concordar minimamente com a cabeça, mas não, não voltaria. – Assim que eu te mandar de volta, vou correr para o Maine e vou ficar te esperando voltar para o lado de cima. – Benny sabia que ele esperaria, porque Dean era o tipo de amigo leal.

_Parece um bom plano, chefe. – gracejou, mas a face estava séria. – Vamos continuar com ele.

_Você tem certeza disso? – sim, Benny tinha certeza.

_Não é a minha primeira vez, cara. – Dean sabia, mas não queria dizer que doía menos, Benny era seu amigo.

Viu Dean pegar a faca serrada, não doeria, sabia. Sentiu o loiro puxá-lo para um abraço e quis ficar ali por um tempo.

_Obrigado. – ouviu ele dizer.

Terminou o abraço e tentou sorrir.

_Vamos lá. Você é um covarde? – riu, estava feliz de sua última visão ser o homem de cabelos loiros, seu amigo, alguém que poderia ser algo a mais se tentasse.

Dean tomou posição, fechou o cenho e Benny sabia que ele estava mordendo o interior da boca, podia ouvir o coração dele batendo rápido demais, o sangue correndo a uma velocidade espantosa.

Não demorou, logo a faca cortou o ar e junto, seu pescoço. Não doeu, não foi incomodo, em sua mente tinha apenas aqueles olhos verdes perturbadores. Dean parecia muito mais duro do que da última vez, Benny podia imaginar o que tinha sido. Isso o fez pensar em algumas coisas enquanto se via entrar naquele mundo obscuro novamente.

Pensou que talvez, se tivesse conhecido Dean em um outro tempo, em outra ocasião e circunstância, só talvez, pudesse acontecer algo entre eles além de amizade, talvez Dean pudesse fazê-lo se adequar aquele novo mundo se fosse em uma outra época.

Riu sozinho enquanto olhava ao redor.

Estava se enganando. Nunca seriam mais que amigos, nunca ficariam juntos desse jeito, pois em qualquer que fosse o tempo, circunstancia ou ocasião, Dean sempre estaria completamente apaixonado por Castiel.

Adentrou mais a floresta seca e repleta de monstros, procuraria Sam, salvaria o irmão de Dean. Era a única coisa que podia fazer por ele, para demonstrar o quanto aquele gesto de trazê-lo de volta a vida tinha significado, mesmo sua estadia durando tão pouco.

Para Benny fora o suficiente, não queria mais sofrer.

* * *

**#RIPBenny**


End file.
